


Atlantis

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Sun and Water Challenge, inspired by those Atlantis cruise ads that show up on the bottom of the DCF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis

Day 1: Fort Lauderdale, Florida

The last glimpse of land vanished into the horizon as the ship made its way toward open water. Alone on the sunny deck, Ennis curled his fingers around the cool stem of his martini glass. 

What was I thinkin’? I’m such a dumbass!

He had reluctantly accepted the week-long cruise on a ship that specialized in gay travel, an unexpected birthday present from his sister. He knew she meant well, but he preferred to find his own friends… and boyfriends. 

It’s gonna be a long week. May as well enjoy the sun and take my mind off things for awhile.

 

Day 2: At Sea

Ennis carried a striped beach towel up to the sundeck. He barely noticed the handsome man stumble by… until he gripped the railing and puked his guts out into the swirling sea.

“Uh, you okay, bud?” Ennis asked, placing his hand on the blue-eyed stranger’s back. 

“Ssssseasick!” the man choked.

“Maybe you should check with the ship’s doctor, get some Dramamine or somethin’, huh?”

“Good idea.” The man pulled himself together and extended a handshake, “Jack Twist.”

“Ennis… Ennis Del Mar.”

“Nice ta know ya, Ennis Del Mar.”

Jack went on his way, and Ennis hunted for some hand sanitizer.

 

Day 3: Coco Cay, Bahamas

“Hey there, sweet cheeks, I’d like to get me some of that.”

Ennis forcefully removed the unwelcome hand from his ass. If looks could kill, the drunk guy at the bar would be dead by now. “Try that again and I’ll have you locked in the brig.” 

“Hey Jimmy, what’re ya doin’?” interrupted Jack, sidling up to the bar. 

“Are you with this clown?” asked Ennis.

“Yeah, I’m here with him,” Jack admitted. “Jimmy, stop bein’ such a jerk. Man, you’re an embarrassment.” 

“Hmmph,” Ennis snorted. 

“Hey, Ennis,” Jack moved in closer to whisper. “Jimmy’s only my cousin. Wanna dance?”

 

Day 4: St. Barts

“Thanks for callin’, sis. I cain’t believe it either. We had a great time last night and today we’re gonna hike around the island. Okay, gotta go. He’s knockin’ at my door. Love ya.”

“Are ya ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They stepped ashore, admiring the red-roofed buildings and cerulean water that surrounded the tropical island paradise. Jack tried on hats in one of the beachfront shops. Ennis bought snacks, sharing them with Jack. Soon, they realized they were being followed… by a scruffy little stray dog.

“Go home, doggie! We need to get back to our ship!”

 

Day 5: St. Thomas, USVI

Jack and Ennis lounged on deck while the ship cruised from St. Barts to St. Thomas. 

“I’m worried ‘bout that dog,” Jack sipped his champagne.

“Me, too.” 

“I wish he didn’t follow us around all day.”

“Yeah.”

“Looked homeless.”

“Hmmm.”

“I hate it when people mistreat animals.”

“Maybe we can help.”

Jack’s head was spinning as Ennis repeatedly dialed numbers and chattered away on his cellphone. 

“All set,” Ennis said, finally hanging up.

“Huh?”

“I found a veterinarian on the island. He’s gonna wrangle that stray doggie and see if’n he can help ‘im.”

“Oh, Ennis! You’re a sweetheart!”

*kiss*

 

Day 6: At Sea

“Hey, it’s already Day 6, and we haven’t had sex yet,” Jack lamented. “Them ads always showin’ guys gropin’ each other… I want my money back.”

Ennis rolled his eyes. “There’s more ta gay cruises than hookin’ up with strangers and getting’ it on.”

“There is?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno… yer on vacation, s’pposed to be relaxin’.”

“I’m so relaxed, I’m fallin’ asleep.”

“What do ya say, we go take a nap together?”

“Are you comin’ on ta me?”

“Guess so.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They retired to Ennis’s cabin and didn’t come out until the next morning.

 

Day 7: Fort Lauderdale, Florida

“I cain’t believe it’s been a week already,” sulked Ennis.

“It sure went by fast,” agreed Jack.

“Don’t seem fair.”

“Yeah, I’m only just getting ta know ya.”

“Where does the time go?”

“You gonna do this next summer?”

“Maybe not. You?”

“Well, ya know, I have a winter home in Sarasota. Ya think ya might see fit ta pay me a visit someday?”

“Well, I’ll be retirin’ in December. I s’ppose I could find some way ta travel halfway across the goddamn state to Sarasota.”

“That sounds real fine, Ennis.”

“Mmmm,” Ennis grumbled.

Jack squeezed his hand and laughed.


End file.
